Senran Kagura: Silver Eyed Shinobi
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Shinobi, who devote their lives on serving lords of the land, carrying out espionage, subversion and assassination were called by everyone. Five young ladies train themselves on defending the weak in the shadows, as shinobi. One young man joins them as he too trains to become a shinobi and following his own Ninja Way. OC!Male


**Here's the story you all been waiting for! **

**It was on my anthology story as a preview. Also, I've done a few edits to correct any errors and changing small things.**

* * *

"So, this is Asakusa, huh?" Said the boy who's on the water bus handing to the port of Asakusa.

The boy in question is a healthy teenage boy with black hair and gray eyes glimmered like silver. He's wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with a purple tie and purple pants, and brown dress shoes. The clothes that he's wearing are technically a school uniform. He also has a luggage bag over his shoulder.

His name is Akio, and starting today he's a transfer student at Hanzo Academy.

"Man, this city sure looks great. Guess I'll enjoy the rest of the two years here, or maybe moving here once I graduate." Akio said to himself, feeling exciting for his new transfer. "Still…" He relaxed as he remembered.

-Flashback-

_"Akio, for the time being, you shall go to the Hanzo Academy to continue on your training on becoming a Shinobi." Said a mysterious elderly man facing Akio across the room._

_"Yes, grandfather." Akio nodded with a serious expression._

_The elder man pulls out a sword in a white scabbard with black lining around. He holds it in both hands. "This is Kazekage. My legacy, our family's legacy, is now in your hands." He gives it to Akio as he accepted it._

_"I have taught you everything, now it's up to you to keep training on your own and learn new ways. Don't you forget, Akio, be one within yourself and fight as if you're on the line." The elder man said._

-End of Flashback-

'_Granddad, I will become a great shinobi and following our family's legacy. And created my own Shinobi way._' Said Akio in his thoughts.

"Hmm? Who's that?" He blinked, hearing someone say that they were glad to be coming home. He thought to approach her but was beaten to it by a girl in a black uniform he didn't recognize. So he'd hang back for a moment, once the girl was gone he'd take a deep breath to steady his nerves and approached the girl in the white and blue uniform.

"Excuse me? You said you were from around here?" he asked.

"You heard me too? Oh man..." She blushed, looking embarrassed. The girl in question has dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon and hazel eyes, she also has a red scarf around her neck. "I am. I'm just excited to be back..." she stammered a little.

"Guessed you went on vacation and gotten homesick, right?" Akio said.

"Well… not exactly on vacation, just got some things I have to do." The girl verified. "And yeah, I did get homesick."

"Well, can't argue you with that." Akio agreed. "Oh, sorry for not introduce, my name is Akio."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asuka." Asuka introduced.

"Asuka-san," Akio nodded. "If you're living here then do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." Asuka nodded.

"I happen to be a transfer student that starts today in Hanzo Academy, do you mind showing me where it is? Seeing that you're wearing the uniform." He asked.

"You're a transfer student? Kind of weird to be transferred at this time of year." Asuka commented. "But my grandpa always told me; beggars can't be choosers. Sure, I'll help you out." She replied.

"Alright, thanks." The boy said in gratitude.

[Attention passengers! The Sea Bus has arrived in Tokyo! Please make your way to docks on both the right and left sides of the Bus.]

"Looks like we're be arriving soon." Akio said as he grabs his luggage. "Lead the way."

"You can count on me." Asuka exclaimed.

* * *

After arriving on the docks, Akio follows Asuka as she leads him the way. The girl was so eager to be back at school that she wore a happy expression that Akio had to hide his chuckles thinking it was adorable.

After a moment of walking the two have arrived at their destination.

Hanzo National Academy, a famous prep school which, having been founded in 1919, is nearing its 100th anniversary. One thousand students are enrolled there. Like any other high school in Japan is full of perky teenage girls and teenage boys who lust after them.

But the school also happens to have a secret that no other students know.

Asuka turns to Akio. "Okay, here we are!" She exclaimed. "Hanzo Academy!"

Akio looks at the building, impressed by the structure. He turns to the girl. "Thanks for your help."

"It was no problem. Sorry to ditch you like that but I got other things I need to tend to." Asuka said apologetically.

Akio waving his hands. "Is no problem. I'll manage on my own."

"Okay!" Asuka said. "Well, see ya!" She runs off.

"See ya!" Akio returns before turning to the school building, he smirks. "Starting today, I start my shinobi course."

* * *

After leaving Akio, Asuka runs off to go to the one place she knows before stopping. Then, two male students spotted Asuka as they are excited.

"Oh, what a cute girl."

"Is she a 2nd-year?! Let's go up and talk to her!"

"Yeah!"

Asuka notices them, but when they got there she was gone.

"Huh? She vanished. That's strange." They soon leave, but unknown to them she was above them on a tree.

"She was such a cute girl, too."

"They think I'm cute?" Her cheeks turn red. "Still, I'm sorry. This is part of my training, after all. Ah, uh-oh, I gonna be late." She said before leaving to her destination.

* * *

She looks around before going into a gap, and then a hidden door that turns around taking her with it.

On the other side the entrance opens and she heads to the room, it looks like a traditional Japanese room. On a table, another student was drinking some tea, the student is a girl with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead, her slanted eyes are dark blue. This is Ikaruga, a third-year student.

"Whew, I made it in time." She sighed in relief.

"Welcome back." Ikaruga greeted.

"Ikaruga-san, Asuka reporting in." Asuka bowed her head.

"I'm glad you managed to leave that boy behind and give those perverts a slip." Ikaruga said.

"Oh, you saw that?" Asuka asked.

"You should have concealed your presence. Also, to run as casually as you did from the school gate with a complete stranger…" Ikaruga scolded before slipping her tea.

"I couldn't help it, he's new and needing directions. And I was so happy after being away for so long." Asuka chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We're technically students here, but our identities must be kept secret. Please be careful, don't blow our cover." Ikaruga told her.

"I'm sorry." Asuka said, as she didn't notice someone behind her, and then groped Asuka's chest, which put up a bit of a struggle.

"What are you so down about?" Said the groper who is a girl with long, soft blonde hair worn with a blue headband that has a ribbon on each side of the head and bright blue eyes. This is Katsuragi, a third year student. "That's not like you, Asuka."

"Stop Katsu-nee!" Asuka said struggle.

"Mm-hmm! Welcome back!" Katsuragi said before Asuka broke free from her hold.

"Why do you assist on foddling mine while you got your own!" Asuka stated.

"A little groping never hurt anybody!" Katsuragi said as she flexed her fingers. "Ah, mind even make them grow a cup size or two!"

"I don't want them bigger!" Asuka covered her chest. "In fact, I wish they were smaller!"

"Aw, that'd be a shame." Katsuragi said.

"It would not be a shame!" Asuka said before they heard a crash.

They looked and saw another classmate on her bottom, with snacks on the ground. She looks a year younger than Asuka, with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that ties it into two pigtails, dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils. This is Hibari, a first year student.

"Ow, that really hurt." Hibari said before rubbing her bottom.

"You gotta be the most clumsiest person I know, Hibari." Katsuragi said to her underclassman.

"I thought I was going to be late, so I tried to hurry inside, but I got stuck in the secret door and dropped all my candy." Hibari said before she saw Asuka. "Ah, Asuka-chan, when did you get back?"

"This morning, Hibari-chan." Asuka said.

"So you passed your advancement tests, right?" Hibari asked.

"Yep." Asuka nodded.

"That's terrific!" Hibari said.

"Thanks."

"Hibari, you should worry about yourself before celebrating others." Another first student said while eating a squid tentacle. It was a girl that is the same age as Hibari, she has long white hair pulled into twin-tails held with shuriken, and has red eyes and wears a patch which looks like a Japanese coin over the one on the right.

"It's okay, I'm still happy, even if it is someone else." Hibari said.

"Yagyu-chan! Where did you come from?" Asuka asked.

"Concealing one's presence is a basic shinobi skill." Yagyu said. Asuka nervously chuckles.

"Yeah, you're right." Asuka sighed.

"Ha, good grief, it's hard to tell who's the underclassman is, huh?" Katsuragi asked, teasing.

"Then again, while Yagyu may only be a 1st-year, her rank is still higher than mine." Asuka said, as Yagyu was eating more dried squid tentacles.

"That's because Yagyu-chan is a shinobi prodigy!" Hibari said.

Then out of nowhere a smoke bomb exploded. When the smoke faded there was now a man in the room, he is an older man with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes, and is wearing an all-black suit, this was their teacher named Kiriya.

"Everyone's here, right?" He said as he looked around.

Ikaruga stood up, and joined her classmates, before bowing to their teacher.

"Kiriya-sensei, good morning." Ikaruga said.

"Asuka…" Kiriya called her name.

"H-Hai?!" Nervous Asuka straightens up.

"Good work." Kiriya told her.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't go that far." Asuka said, looking a little nervous.

"Let's see…" Kiriya opened her test score book. "Hmm…used empty-shell when the scroll was about to be taken, and in the process, damaged your shinobi outfit…used a smoke grenade in an urban area…time was nearly zero…"

As he was pointing out her test scores, Asuka was looking a little scared if she had a bad score.

"Oh, and this is incredible!" Kiriya said smiley, which caused Asuka to flinch. "Exactly at the minimum passing line. That's not something you could do even if you were trying to."

"Please don't be impressed about the wrong things!" Asuka complained before Kiriya closed the book.

"Well, a pass is a pass. I look forward to even greater diligence." Kiriya told her.

"Yes sir!" Asuka nodded.

"Now before we could start training, I would like to announce that we're having a transfer student." Kiriya told them.

"A transfer student?" Asuka repeated.

"A transfer student?" Ikaruga repeated as well.

"A transfer student?" Katsuragi as well.

"A transfer student?" So does Hibari.

"A transfer student?" Lastly Yagyu.

Just then, Asuka remembers Akio, wondering if by any chance he might be.

Kiriya turns to a wall. "You can come in now."

The wall in the room flips open as Akio enters. All of sudden, all eyes land on him as the girls look at him. Both Akio and Asuka looked at each other as their eyes widened.

"Akio-kun/Asuka-san?!" They both declared in unison.

After a shocking revelation, Akio stood on his feet with Kiriya standing next to him. He feels nervous as he receives stares from the five girls, and especially that they're all very attractive which makes him nervous on the stomach. And the thought being the only male in class makes it worse.

Gathering the courage he swallowed his saliva as he introduced. "Hi, my name is Akio. Nice to meet you all." Akio politely bowed to them.

The girls, for their own parts, each of which have their own thoughts about the new students.

Asuka had never expected that the transfer student she met and helped this morning was a shinobi in training and joining them. On the other hand she's very happy to see a new face and make friends with him, hopefully they would enjoy the rest of the school years together. And she's also surprised to see a boy, she has never seen any male shinobi before, except for Kiriya and her grandfather but she hasn't seen any males during her test and the shinobi course has five girls so having a boy is a bit of a big change.

Ikaruga has been a bit surprised that they have a transfer student joining them. Normally they receive new students each year and usually they are freshmen such as Yagyu and Hibari, and Asuka from last year, but having a transfer is a first. He must be a skilled shinobi if he's being transferred, she hopes to work with him in the future.

Katsuragi eye on the new student, she has expected another girl when heard of a transfer student and would have fun with, but however it turns out to be a boy. For someone like Katsuragi, who loves and fondling breasts, she thought that the new guy looks cute and she wonders if he's well-built with muscles under his clothes. She also wonders if he likes girls with huge jugs, if that were true then she'll have a groping buddy.

Hibari was happy to see a new student, she loves making new friends and he seems nice. She also senses something about him that makes him special, she wonders if he's a great shinobi.

Yagyu still has a stoic expression, she feels indifferent about having a new student joining them. However, this transfer student is a boy and knowing that they're all five girls, he might have a lecher side. If he does anything to Hibari, she will destroy him

"Akio here, will be a second-year, like Asuka." Kiriya said.

Asuka brightened again. "So we're in the same grade then." She said and thought about that, it also meant that they were likely to be paired together a lot for training since they were about on the same experience level. Personally, she feels a bit envious of both Ikaruga and Katsuragi, and Hibari and Yagyu, since each of them are the same year they are often together, so she's happy to meet someone like Akio and hopefully gets along.

"Now, how about you girls introduce yourselves to your new classmate." Kirirya advised.

Ikaruga starts first. "Greetings, I'm Ikaruga, the class rep, a third year. I hope we will work together." She bowed in formal.

"It's nice to meet you, senpai." Akio politely returns the bowed out of respect for his senior.

"Hi there transfer student, the name's Katsuragi. Also a third year." Katsuragi casually greeted him.

"Nice to meet you, senpai." Akio replied.

"Come on, drop the formality, you can call me Katsu, or Katsu-nee." Katsuragi said, winked at him. "You just let big sis to take care of you." That caused Akio to blush.

Hibari was next. "Hi, I'm Hibari, a first-year. I hope we'll become friends." She introduced enthusiastically

Akio couldn't help but blush by the pink haired girl's smile and innocent nature. Just by looking at her it made him want to protect her. "N-nice to meet you, Hibari."

Yagyu noticed it and frowned, if he dared to try anything to Hibari she'll rip his eyes off. Continued with the introduction she introduced. "Yagyu, first year." She greeted him with a straight stoic.

Akio blinked at the greeting, he had a feeling that she might be hard to get along. "Nice to meet."

"And you already know me, Asuka." Asuka scratched the back of her head. "But let's get along."

Akio nodded. "Yeah, let's get along."

"Okay, now that the introductions are over, it's time for training. Today you'll spend the first period in hand-to-hand. Get changed and gather in the training hall

Then out of nowhere again smoke puffed in the room, which made some of the girls cough, as Kiriya was gone.

* * *

Akio found himself, after some directions from Ikaruga, alone in a changing room, obviously the genders had separate rooms for that activity. He did have a set of gym clothes that'd been provided by the school as well; though he did have the option to wear something similar that was preferable if he wanted. He changed from the standard uniform into his own outfit, consisting of black sleeveless t-shirt and dark blue shorts.

Akio looked at the empty room and sighed. "Seems like I'm really am the only guy in the Shinobi course. No matter, I need to stay focused, so what if there are five cute girls here, not like it'll stop me from becoming a great shinobi." He exclaimed.

* * *

"Kiriya-sensei is awesome and all but I wish he'd lay off the smoke bombs." Katsuragi said as she and the other girls were in their own changing room preparing for their day's lesson.

"His methods may be old fashioned, but he's a great teacher." Ikaruga replied as she began to strip down to change clothing like the others were.

Asuka just grinned cheerfully. "Every shinobi has their own thing, I guess his is smoke bombs" she chimed in. Only to get pounced on by Katsuragi for a serious breast groping again as she questioned what her "schtick" was. Asuka tried to squirm to get her off but Katsuragi was groping her pretty securely. It would take Ikaruga's interruption to really stop the activity and sent them to get to training.

Katsuragi tried to change the subject to their newest classmates though. "But that new guy. He's really cute isn't he?" she grinned. "What do you think Asuka?" she said, leaning over to tease her friend again but was hands-off this time.

"I don't know what you mean by that!" Asuka blushed, stepping away from Katsu, fearing another groping.

"Come on, you know, as in as a guy." Katsuragi she grinned. "And you two seem to know each other."

Asuka knew at what the blond applied as she reply. "We only meet at the Sea Bus and I help him giving the quickest directions! There's really nothing going on between us!"

"Sure~." Katsuragi turns to Ikaruga. "What about you, Ikaruga?"

"It was quite unusual to have a transfer student joining us. He might be quite skillful if he was being transferred at this time of year." Ikaruga said, although that's not what Katsuragi meant.

"I think he's a nice person, and he seems like a strong shinobi." Hibari said before turning to Yagyu. "What do you think, Yagyu?"

"I don't trust him." Yagyu said.

"Why's that?" Asuka asked confused.

"We're all girls and he's the only boy." Yagyu replied.

"He might be the only guy in our class, but I doubt he's a perv." Asuka exclaimed. When she meets him, he was focused on her eyes instead looking at her body.

"Yeah, besides the only one who could do perverted stuff is me!" Katsuragi proclaimed as she grope Asuka.

"That may be, but we're going to be late, come on." Ikaruga urged them once she got out of the locker room.

* * *

Once Akio and the girls got out of the changing rooms, Ikaruga pulls a switch which opened a hatch, the girls jump onto it as Akio follows behind. The shinobi students slide down before they reached the gym, one by one they landed with Yagyu on her two feet perfectly while Hibari land on her butt, Akio has no problem landed.

"Good, everyone's here." Kiriya said. "Alright, today's first match will be Katsuragi versus Ikaruga!" Kiriya decided to get them going.

"Yes sir!" Both girls replied.

Both Katsuragi and Ikaruga went to the center with both facing each other. Ikaruga was first as she jumps high with Katsuragi follow, the black-haired girl grabs the bar on the ceiling as she turns and charges at the blond. Katsuragi saw her coming before disappeared, Ikaruga saw this as she turns to the blond with her leg raised and performs a kick, the black-haired girl dodge it in time.

Katsuragi landed on the floor before jumps off as Ikaruga lands and charge only for the former to charge at her and lands a kick, the latter crossed her arms to block it.

Meanwhile, those who don't participate were sitting on the benches and watching them fight. With Asuka and Hibari cheering them on, while Akio watches their fights with awe.

"Wow, those two are amazing." Akio said impressed by their skills. "That's what you expect from upperclassmen." He can tell from their fighting styles that they have their specialty, Katsuragi shows that her style is using kicks and Ikaruga seems like she has her own style but capable in hand-to-hand combat as well.

"Yeah, those two had a lot more training before we came around." Asuka said to Akio.

After their practice, Kiriya announce. "Next up, Asuka versus Yagyu!"

"Sir!" Asuka replied as she stood up.

Yagyu stood still with the stoic expression.

"Well, good luck you two." Akio encouraged them.

"Thanks." Asuka smiled as she walked towards the center.

As the two girls reach the center they took battle stands, before long they charge at each other.

Hibari and Katsuragi cheered on for Asuka and Yagyu, Akio observed the practice as the girls fighting, he's a bit awe since he saw Yagyu being an excellent fighter and Asuka still struggles against her.

"Yagyu really has great fighting skills that outmatch Asuka's." Akio analyzed. "It's hard to know which is a second year."

Katsuragi leads her arm over his shoulder. "Well, believe it or not, Yagyu's a prodigy."

"She is?" Akio asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Yagyu-chan excel every test." Hibari said.

Akio whistle. "Sounds like a young student that keeps a couple of grades."

After long Asuka and Yagyu continue to fight before the shinobi prodigy defeats Asuka.

"Next, Akio versus Hibari." Kiriya announced

Being the last ones, Akio and Hibari step in as they both face each other and take stands, Akio took a combat stand that shows the feeling of a true fighter while Hibari took a weak stand showing that she isn't too good on fighting, that and the fact that she could sense Akio's fighting aura makes her nervous.

"I feel bad for Hibari-chan, she doesn't have much combat training and experiences. Hopefully, Akio-kun would go a little easy on her." Asuka said.

"Knowing that he just got here and we just meet him, I doubt it." Katsuragi said. "But then again, after she introduced herself he looked like he got hit by her cuteness."

Yagyu stares at the two combatants, with no knowledge of what the transfer student is capable of, even with the stoic expression she has, she is worry for Hibari but hopes that she could do it.

Hibari starts as she swings her arms like a little kid, seeing that action causes Akio to be surprised when he dodges casually as she misses. Hibari was in off-balance before she regains, she turns around and she uses punches, Akio dodges them with ease.

Akio, for his part, wasn't impressed by her fighting style, not only is it very weak but sloppy and no talent. He took care of children before and he could tell that Hibari's style is that of a child, is clear that combat is not her specialty. With one last punch dodged, he hand strike at her causing Hibari to fall to the floor landed on her bottom.

"Owie." Hibari whined.

Kiriya sighed at this, with Hibari's current fighting style she can't put on much of a fight and he noticed how Akio was holding back.

As a teacher, he needs to motivate his students. "Come on, you two! Hibari fight harder, Akio stop hold back!"

"Easier said than done." Akio muttered, he doesn't want to fight someone who can't fight back.

"Okay..." Hibari stood up feeling depressed.

Hibari charges and sends punches at Akio but the transfer student dodges them and she struggles to land a hit on him. Akio backflips taking distance and then charge, startled Hibari, who took a weak stand as he came closer he jumps high and going behind her. He then kicks the pink-haired girl's legs making her fall front first.

"Owie~." Hibari whined.

Akio flinched by the scene, now he feels regret for doing it and on the other hand can't help but thought it was cute. '_Damnit, this turns out to be a one-sided fight._'

"This is a terrible one-sided, sensei. Can't one of us take Hibari's place?" Ikaruga asked as Katsuragi was attempting to block Yagyuu from interrupting.

"Are you volunteering?" Kiriya asked, having watched the other matches. "Katsuragi. You can take Hibari's place." He decided, seeing as it'd be a good test of Akio's abilities.

Hibari looked relieved when Katsuragi approached and Yagyuu escorted her out of the way. She signed. "Guessed I was no match for him." She whined. "I really am not good at hand to hand combat."

"Hibari," Yagyu looks at Hibari with a reassuring smile. "You'll do better next time."

Hibari smiled and nodded.

Once they had room though, the fight was on. Katsuragi excitedly launching the first attack with a flurry of kicks, hoping to be too fast to dodge. She was actually, but Akio simply accepted the hits and returned the favor when he felt it was the right time by catching one of her kicks.

"Wha?!" Katsuragi gaped. "Whoa!"

He'd grabbed her by the leg and spun her before launching a kick at her, Katsuragi defends herself from it, however, the force of the impact pushed her far. Landed on her feet, Katsuragi charge it in while Akio does the same, with the blond launching a kick that collides with the black-haired boy's left forearm that blocks it. Akio pushes her away and jumps off taking distance, once stop Akio shakes off the numb on his forearm, that kick was strong.

"Urg, the force of that kick reminds those times with the cinder blocks.." Akio said, remembered his training on breaking cinder blocks with his forearms.

The two continue their match, Akio decides to play her game as he launches a kick while Katsuragi does the same as both kicks collide, they pushed each other far and took distance before he charged readied a fist as he launches a punch at her, the blond saw it coming as she bends herself to dodge it before launching a kick at him only for Akio to step away to dodge it. Katsuragi stood up as she smirked in excitement.

"Wow! Akio-san is strong, glad that he was holding back on me." Hibari said in amazed.

"This is the first time Akio-san fighting Katsu-nee and he's holding it his own." Asuka said impressed by Akio's skills and endurance.

Ikaruga eyed on the match, she saw how Akio handle Katsuragi with everything he's got, she could see great potential in him and no doubt becoming ever stronger in the future.

Kiriya observed the match and like Ikaruga, he sees great potential in him, still, he had to test out his skills. He had read his file and he was impressed.

* * *

Afterward, the students would all return to their changing rooms to get back into their normal uniforms and were given a short break to cool off. That and it was almost lunchtime as well, so the six of them were all in the large open room that served as the main lecture room for less physical lessons.

"Can't believe I kick your ass." Katsuragi exclaimed.

"Only because I couldn't use my sword." Ikaruga stated.

"Someone is a sour loser." Katsuragi smirked.

"You just got lucky, okay!" Ikaruga exclaimed.

"Hey, I beat Akio and you don't see him complain." Katsuragi said looking at Akio.

"Well, it was just a practice match, not like it was official or betting on a punishment game." Akio said taking a sip.

"Oh~! That's a good idea!" Katsuragi snickered liking the idea, she already has ideas on what kind of punishment for each girl in a perverted way.

"Don't even think about it!" Ikaruga exclaimed.

"I was just making a statement." Akio stated, seeing Ikaruga snapped like that no doubt Katsuragi's might be some kind of troublemaker.

Soon the clock did a gentle ring announcing that it's noon and lunch begins.

"Man, I'm getting hungry, what do you guys want to do for lunch today?" Katsuragi asked stretching her arms.

"I'm getting fed up with ordering ones." Ikaruga said.

"Your attention!" Asuka called out. "Some treats from my trip!" She opens her lunch box, which had Futomaki rolls.

"Wow! Futomaki rolls!" Hibari said.

"They look so good!" Katsuragi said.

"That settles what we're having for lunch today, huh?" Ikaruga said. Then they soon started eating.

Ikaruga bites on her futomaki in a sexy way. "These are delicious, where did you get them, Asuka?" She asked.

"I stayed at my folks last night and they wouldn't let me leave without taking some." Asuka responded with Hibari and Katsuragi nimble on the futomaki rolls.

"Right, how could I forget. Your family owns a sushi shop."

"The best in town." Asuka then noticed Akio was left out as he drinks his ice tea.

"Here Akio-kun, have some." Asuka offering him futomaki rolls.

"Oh, thanks." Akio thanked as he took one. He took a bite and munching down, as he chews he savor the ingredients in the roll, the fish is quite fresh and well prepared, the choice in vegetables are in good condition and fresh, and the rice goes well with all the ingredients together, it is quite delicious.

"Let me express my gratitude by fondling your chest!" Katsuragi has sneaked up on Asuka from behind as she fondling her breasts while the latter has the futomaki on her mouth.

Akio saw this and he turns red, he could not believe what he was seeing; a girl groping another girl without shame. He was having difficulties taking his eyes off while having one hand to cover them but he could still see through his fingers, while his hormones say to keep looking but his brain says to look away.

Katsuragi saw his stare and grinned. "Are you enjoying the scene?" She asked teasingly.

"What?! Yes! Wait, no! I do! I mean no! Not at all!" Akio was so embarrassed that he doesn't know what to say anymore, he munches down his futomaki like crazy.

Then out of nowhere another smoke bomb and when it clears revealing Kiriya.

"Oh, are those futomaki rolls?" He said as he looks at the rolls.

"Yeah!" Asuka cough before bringing her lunch box up. "Kiriya-sensei please have one!"

"Oh, thank you." Kiriya said. Then he took a bite out of the roll the same way as Ikaruga.

"So Asuka, how's Hanzo-sama doing these days?" Kiriya asked.

"Oh, Grandpa is doing well." Asuka told him. "He got up really early to make these rolls perfect."

"You don't say, good to know that he hasn't changed even after all this time." Kiriya soon turned serious. "It's time to take your training to the next level; I'm sending you on your first mission outside of the school."

"Outside the school, are you sure we're ready for that?" Asuka asked while Akio was surprised and Katsuragi got all excited.

"Awesome this is what I was waiting for!" Katsuragi said before standing up. "What better way to show off our ninja skills by using them on the field! We finally got the chance to show what we could do! Alright, need us to assassinate someone?"

"No, you'll be riding the shopping district of punks." Kiriya told her.

"Huh?" Katsurgai let out feeling disappointed.

"Delinquents students are hanging out in the shopping district, and causing them trouble." Kiriya explained.

"Beating up punks?" Asuka said.

"I'm scared of punks." Hibari said, scared.

"No need to worry Hibari, I'll protect you." Yagyuu assured, Hibari looked happy by that and nodded.

Kiriya then looked at Akio and said. "Akio, I'm afraid you won't be able to participate in this mission. I still need to evaluate you."

"I see." Akio replied, a bit disappointed.

* * *

With the girls left for their mission, Akio went back into his gym clothes and headed back to the gym. Kiriya had some tests for him to witness his skills. Before he came, the teacher read his profile, and like he said before, he was impressed. He talks about how his grandfather trained him on his own, and saying that he was ready to be in Hanzo Academy for the next level of training.

He even apologized for not being able to enroll last year to start as a freshman like everybody else, but Kiriya brushed it off saying that it was okay and even if it was unexpected to have a transfer student.

Akio appeared and landed on the floor of the gym, Kiriya was there.

"Are you ready, Akio?" Kiriya asked.

"I'm ready, sensei." Akio responded.

"Good. Now let's begin!" Kiriya announced as he threw shurikens at him.

Akio saw the incoming shurikens as he dodged them. He rolled over the floor before he sensed an oncoming danger, he turned around to see a huge log tied in wires as it heading towards him, but Akio jumped high to dodge before he placed a hand on the log and pushed himself away. He grabs the bar on the ceiling, turning himself around before letting go and falls to the floor before landed with no problem.

Akio then saw kunais towards him and he dodged them perfectly but then more kunais came towards him, he grabbed one of the kunais stabbed on the floor, in a reversal grip, and he deflected them with ease as they fall to the floor. His ears picked something as he turns around to see an automatic dummy, with targets, moving towards him before shooting out more shurikens. With the kunai still in hand, Akio quickly deflecting them, just as the dummy came closer a wooden blade extends from the right side only for Akio to see it coming as he throws the kunai at the target on the head and hits the mark as the circles lighten up making the dummy to stop.

He did not have time to relax as he saw more logs towards him, 8 in total. Akio jumps high as he lands on one log before jumping to another and using his hands he lands on it not before he jumps off. He lands on log number 3 with both his hands and feet, like a feline that jumps to its prey Akio uses the strength of his hands and feet to jump off before landing on the fourth long with his feet before quickly jumps off. He places his left hand on the fifth log and quickly jumps off before a somersault before kicking another long to jump himself. He lands on a seventh and before long propelled himself taking two steps on the last log before jumping off and falling to the floor as he land & roll.

Just before he's ready for whatever it comes, Akio senses danger and he turns around to block an arm that was aimed for him. The arm belonged to Kiriya as he was aiming to strike him, the teacher brought out his arm off Akio.

"Impressive." Kiriya said with a smile. "That's all for today.

After that, a smoke bomb exploded as Kiriya disappeared. Since he saw that the tests were over and nothing else to do, Akio goes back to the gym room to change.

* * *

After changing back to his uniforms, Akio and Kiriya were at the large room with the former sitting seiza and the ladder cross-legged.

"I must say, you have incredible skills for someone who hasn't been in this school from the beginning." Kiriya commented. "Thought, not as much than Yagyu's."

"That's understandable." Akio said remembering the fighting skills that Yagyu display during the match.

"What I'm more impressed is the fact that your grandfather trained you." Kiriya said. If he isn't wrong, Akio's grandfather is getting too old but managed to shape Akio into what he is right now.

"My grandfather trained me ever since I was little. Putting me through the basics practices from the beginning and then hardcore training when I hit teenhood. Of course, he also gives me lecture lessons of shinobi's skills, attributes, specialties and history, and he tends to give me those lectures repeatedly." Akio said listed of what he has been through. Of course, he was having a hard time to keep up with the lectures, he may not be an expert but he did have some knowledge.

"Oh, I see." Kiriya nodded.

"Especially..."

"Especially?" Kiriya asked.

Akio shakes his head. "No, is nothing."

"Alright then. Since I got nothing else to teach you and if you have no other plans, you can take the rest of the day, or you could go meet up with the girls on their mission."

"No offence, but I believe they can take care of themselves." Akio exclaimed making Kiriya raised an eyebrow. "I saw their skills and I believe they won't have any problems in handling the punks." He can clearly see the girls being able to defeat the delinquents with ease.

"Oh, I see your point." Kiriya said. "But I have to say, you must have a keen eye if you're that confident that they can handle the situation."

"It's nothing to be praised about, as a shinobi I must always be on guard and analyzing the skills and situations if I may be in a jam. I saw how they can fight, I'm sure they can handle." Akio said. What he didn't tell is that he and his grandfather sometimes sparing while the ladder pulls tricks which allow the former to learn and analyze the situation and come up to fight back.

"Good to know. But as a teacher, it is my job to train you into a full-fledged shinobi, along with the girls. Training you day and night until you are all graduated." Kiriya said.

"Yes sir!" Akio responded.

"Now then, while you're here, there are rules you have to abid." Kiriya said as he begins to explain. "First thing first; while you're technically a student here, in Hanzo Academy, but your identity must keep secret." Shinobi are supposed to deceived and be unseen by the public, it is a way to prevent enemies from learning their vulnerability and to avoid an uproar from the citizens.

Kiriya then explaining the other rules all the while Akio understanding them and their reasons.

"Okay, that's it. Feel free to walk around the town if you like and if you ran to the punks make sure you alert the girls with the Shinobi Skyrocket. Oh, and you can also visite the dormitory to prepare your new room." Kiriya said getting up. "I need to go, I have businesses to attend to." A random smoke bomb exploded, with the smoke cleared he was gone.

Akio coughs waving his hand to get the smoke off. "Man, he's methods are old fashioned, but everyone shinobi has their style, can't complain about that." He said before getting up, Kiriya did say he's free to explore the town if he likes. With nothing else to do, he might as well, he needs to familiarize the district and streets.

* * *

Having left the school and concealing his presence from any other students to walk around, Akio has been scrolling around the district and looking at different stores and merchants for awhile. Asakusa is such a big place, for someone like Akio who has been living in a cabin near a village or small town, he would often go to those places to play with the children when he was small and buy groceries for him and his grandfather, sometimes they would go to different places to train and that's where Akio has learned to attempt in a different environment.

As long as he can remember, he always wanted to know what it feels like to live in a big city since he was young. Now he has the chance to live up the experience of living in it, he has two years in the shinobi course so that's a good thing. But just because he wanted to be in a city doesn't mean he didn't like the forest and nature he lived in, he enjoys being surrounded by nature and he understood why shinobis borrow their power.

He looks at different stores around and wondered if they have any good and cheap ingredients to purchase, call him a chef all you want he's a good cook, he would cook for him and his grandfather in their cabin ever since he was 10 and all those years of cooking give him skills of a chef. He even created recipes by using herbs and plants from the forest after spending a few nights, it'll be useful during the shinobi mission according to his grandfather.

After spending hours on walking through different streets, checking out stores and memorized the places, it is now the sunset and Akio decided to head back, knowing that the girls may have already finished their mission, he can only imagine the punks getting beaten up and lying on the ground, hopefully, they'll think twice before causing any trouble.

As he walks he took a glance at a certain group of girls with black, brown, blond, white and pink hairs walking at the directions towards the school, seeing them again he decided to catch them up and ask them how things been going.

"Hey, you girls!" He called them out, gaining their attention. He jogs towards them before he stops.

"Hey, your here? Did you past the tests?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah, I did. Kiriya-sensei has finished evaluated me." He said, he noticed how soaking wet Asuka's uniform is. "What happened to your uniform, Asuka-san?"

"Well, long story short; I was helping a girl that was looking for her friends and I accidentally trip and fall on the river." Asuka replied embarrassed.

"Oh. So how did the mission go?" Akio asked.

"It turns out that the delinquents happen to be mannequins in disguised and we got caught in a Kekkai." Katsuragi reported.

"Mannequins and a Kekkai?" Akio asked. There he wears a serious look as he thinks, he then asks. "Was there anyone else in the Kekkai?"

"No. But I think whoever controls those mannequins was the one who unleashed the Kekkai." Ikaruga explained.

"It might have been the work of a Kugutsu master." Akio stated.

"Kugutsu master?" The five female shinobis repeated in unison.

"A shinobi who specialize in puppetry manipulation." Akio described.

"Wow. Really?" Hibari is awed.

"Either way, we'll have to report to Kiriya-sensei." Ikaruga said.

"That's understandable." Akio nodded, he also has a feeling that whoever controls those mannequins and unleashed the Kekkai isn't the last thing they have, he might have to help the girls if they got themselves in trouble again.

* * *

Evening came, as six shinobi students left the school ground. After reporting to Kiriya regarding the mannequins and sudden Kekkai, as Akio mentioned before, the teacher explains about the Kugutsu and he then told them to be cautious. With that said, the students were dismissed and were on their way to their home, and as for one student.

Hibari has noticed the luggage that Akio was carrying as they walked. "Hey Akio, what's in that big bag?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, this is my luggage." Akio responded. He then pulls out an unfold paper. "I'm supposed to be staying at a dorm for shinobi trainees."

"That's where we're staying!" Hibari said.

"Oooh~, is that so?" Katsuragi heard it before she slipped an arm over the teenage boy's shoulder.

"Eh… now hold on, what makes you think that the dorm I'm heading is the one you girls are staying?" Akio asked. Usually, a dorm could only be reserved for one gender, so he's sure that the dorm he's heading couldn't be the girls'.

"May I see that paper?" Ikaruga asked, after hearing what the three were talking.

"Sure senpai." Akio handed the paper to his senior shinobi-in-training.

Ikaruga reads the paper, before handing it back and says. "There's no mistake, you're heading to the dorm we're staying."

"W-w-what...?!" Akio gaped in disbelief.

"The shinobi trainees' dorm is co-ed, I guessed you didn't know." Ikaruga explained.

"Wait, for real? I always thought it was an all-girls dorm." Asuka said, also in disbelief by the truth.

"So do I!" Hibari agreed.

Katsuragi grinned. "Well, it seems like we'll be seeing a lot in both school AND dorm."

Yagyuu could only send a glare to Akio.

Akio could sweatdrop by this new revelation, he thought being the only boy in the shinobi course wouldn't bother him but now he's the only boy in the dorm. Something tells him that his new life in school would be one heck of an adventure.

* * *

**So this my first Senran Kagura story, I saw a couple of Senran Kagura fanfics with their own male OC, there are some I like while some weren't my cup of tea. So I thought myself, maybe I should try making one with my own way, and that's how Akio came to be.  
**

**And here's the character profile Senran Kagura style, I looked up the characters' infos for not copying and coming up with originalities. **

_**Name; Akio**_

_**Faction; Hanzo (2nd-year)**_

_**Age; 16**_

_**Gender; Male**_

_**Birthday; March 14th (Pisces)**_

_**Blood Type; O Positive**_

_**Laterality; Right**_

_**Animal Guardian; Horse**_

_**Weapon; Kazekage (a Ninjato)**_

_**Hobby; Sketches**_

_**Favorite Food; Fried Rice**_

**That's all for now!**

**Oh! One more thing; this chapter may be taken place in the anime, but there will be the game plots and adding the second season.**

**Ja Ne!**

**AN; I edited a couple of things that I found it odd and lacking.**


End file.
